


shooting beams

by chanstellation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Side Dojae, Side yuwin, first fic be nice pls, johnny and chenle are only mentionned lmao, side chensung, side luwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanstellation/pseuds/chanstellation
Summary: it's Taeyong's birthday and Ten wants his boyfriend to enjoy his day.





	shooting beams

“Speed Park”, Taeyong read as Ten’s soft hands unfolded the blindfold around his head. Today was Tae’s birthday and his boyfriend wanted to make his day unforgettable. That was the reason he woke up with his lover holding him tight, and kissing every inch of his body before getting up and making breakfast for the two of them. They both enjoyed their morning in bed, eating and watching stupid cartoons, but paying more attention to each other than to anything going on with the anime Ten turned on. They went out to have lunch with Tae’s friends who were currently in Korea -Jaehyun, Johnny, Yukhei, Yuta, Doyoung, Sicheng, Jungwoo and Jisung- while his other friends called him to celebrate with them, despite the distance. To say Taeyong’s day was as good as it could be was an understatement. He was the happiest, surrounded by his friends, under the early July sun and mostly, standing next to Ten. So when the latter told him to close his eyes before putting the blindfold around his head, Taeyong didn’t hesitate one second. He knew he could trust his lover. And he was right. The Speed Park was, by far, Taeyong’s favourite place to spend time with his friends. It was big and he could play bowling, laser tag, paintball and even book the karaoke rooms, Ten’s favourite place -and his by association. He turned to Ten, excitement rising in his body:

“For real ?”, Taeyong asked as his boyfriend looked at him with a heartwarming smile on his face.

All the boys around him started laughing and he felt an arm around his shoulders as Jaehyun pushed him towards the entrance:

“Come on dude, the fun’s inside”.

After a few talks with the people in charge of the amusement park, they finally got to prepare for their first activity: laser tag. Taeyong was jumping around like a kid, he was so happy. Winwin by his side, they were both fake-killing each other with the guns. He suddenly turned around and shot Yukhei, who dramatically fell on the ground, whining and screaming, a hand on his heart, faking death:

“I can’t believe you’ve done this” Yukhei said with a british accent.

As they all burst out laughing, Jungwoo crouched to pat his boyfriend’s head, looking at him lovingly:

“Even when you’re dying, you have to make lame jokes, it’s like you can’t help it”.

“That’s why you love me”, Yukhei said, and Jungwoo couldn’t help but smile before he kissed him.

Now there were many couples in their friend group. Pretty much everyone was either dating or in love with each other. But out of all the pairings, Yukhei and Jungwoo were, by far, everyone’s favourites. There was something about how the elder’s shyness balanced out the other’s loud, outgoing personality, that everyone loved and was fond of. It was also because ever since they got together, Yukhei was way less annoying than before. But they don’t mention that part of the story because he is still the most annoying in the group.  
Jisung looked bittersweet, in the corner of the room, playing alone with his gun as everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves. Doyoung couldn’t help but notice how silent the younger was and so he decided to cheer him up:

“Hey buddy”, he said, making his way to his friend. The latter raised his head to look at the older. “Why so sad ?”

Jisung lowered his face again, “It’s weird not to be with Chenle. I don’t like it. And seeing all of you in love makes it.. worse”

Doyoung couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He knew how much it sucked to be away from the person you love the most, especially when you’re surrounded by couples. Jaehyun used to go away a lot at the beginning of their relationship. And he hated being apart from him. Plus, he knew that Chenle and Jisung were not only boyfriends, but also best friends. Everywhere Chenle was, Jisung was too. But this time, the chinese boy had to go away to see his family, and his boyfriend couldn’t come along because of his schedule.

“I’m sorry ‘Sung. I know how much it sucks. But hey, he’ll be back in three days. so get in line and beat their asses to make him proud”

Jisung couldn’t help but smile and suddenly felt better, knowing he was not alone.

“Don’t think I’ll spare you because you’re being nice to me, hyung”, he said, to what Doyoung replied by ruffling his hair, laughing.

At the same time, an unknown man came into the room, wearing a “Speed Park” shirt, which hinted the fact that he worked there. He explained the rules -that they all heard multiple times- before telling them to split in two teams so that they could get started with the game. Only then did Taeyong realise he had two arms crossed around his waist. He turned around to his boyfriend and kissed his forehead, to which Ten smiled, lovingly.

“How about we split apart for this one, birthday boy ?”, Ten said in a teasing voice, caressing Taeyong’s hips. He knew how sensitive they were, and as expected, the latter groaned. Ten only laughed before winking and going away. “I’ll take that as a yes.”, he turned to everyone and this time, spoke louder “We’re splitting up the couples so i’m taking Jungwoo, Doyoung, Johnny and Sicheng.”

“And I’ll take whoever’s left”, Taeyong said, smirking and placing himself in front of his boyfriend, Yukhei, Jaehyun, Yuta and Jisung lining up behind him.

“Okay”, said the Speed-Park-man, “I’ll now give you nicknames so remember them, they’re for the scores at the end”.

They all focused on his words for a second. Of course, in a group of young men, boys for some of them, the scores, and especially winning, was primordial. Taeyong gave Ten a last glance before his team -the blue team- were allowed in. They had a bit more than 5 seconds to run and hide so that the other team -the red team- wouldn’t find them straight away. Without even looking at each other, they all split apart, Taeyong running at the back of the maze, hiding behind a wall. He knew the reds were in when the music started blasting, scaring him for a second. He was ready to win. After all, it was his birthday. He could hear his friends laughing and screaming and he couldn’t help but smile before he saw the first red jacket: Doyoung. He was taking a few step backs, his gun aimed in front of him. Tae had a perfect sight of the boy and didn’t hesitate one second to shoot him. There was a loud buzz before Doyoung gasped in desperation and his jacket turned off. Before his friend could turn around and see him, Tae hid behind another wall, making sure no red lights were coming from his new spot.

“Already got shot I see”, Jaehyun said getting closer to Doyoung. The jackets only turned off for 3 seconds after getting shot. 3 seconds where they couldn’t shoot or get shot. The three seconds had already passed and the blue and red lights coming from their jackets were facing each other. They both had their guns aimed at each other, a smile on their faces.

“Don’t think I’d hesitate on shooting you”, said his boyfriend.

“I only believe what I see”.

And before either of them could say anything else or shoot each other, a buzz sound came from Jaehyun’s jacket before it turned off. They both turned their heads to the left where Ten was standing, a smile on his face his gun aimed at Jaehyun.

“Sorry, it was getting too sappy”, said the Thai boy before running away. Doyoung kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and followed his teammate.

“You’re too slow dude”, said Taeyong before coming out of his hideout. “I get that he’s your boyfriend, but here, love doesn’t exist”. He gave his friend a serious look before running away. He had to shoot Ten, at least once.

He managed to find his boyfriend because of his loud laugh and his -non- discrete scream-whispers at his teammates. He was silently and carefully following him, making sure to shoot every red light he saw on the way. Getting shot a few times as well but he pretended it was because his jacket was broken “or something”. Ten didn’t notice his lover until he reached a dead-end of the maze. He turned around and as soon as he saw Taeyong, lifted his gun up; but it was too late. His jacket had gone off with a buzzing sound followed by Ten’s groans and moans -which Tae couldn’t help but find adorable.

“How could you betray me this way ? After everything I’ve done for you ?” asked the Thai boy, acting overly dramatic.

Tae started laughing, the laugh only his boyfriend knew, the one where his cheeks would turn red, his eyes closed and his smile was so wide, Ten could feel butterflies filling his stomach. He couldn’t help but get closer to Tae and put his hand on his cheek, leaning closer to kiss him. He felt his boyfriend’s hands letting of his gun and putting his arm around his waist. He opened his eyes to look at the latter but all he saw was Johnny aiming at Tae and shooting him before a buzz sound was heard and Tae pulled away, completely shocked by -what he thought was- his boyfriend’s betrayal.

“It was Johnny!” said the younger, lifting his hands up in defense. “He was behind you and shot you. I didn’t do anything”.

Taeyong faked annoyance looked down for a few seconds before shooting his boyfriend a second time and running away.

The game lasted a whole 10 minutes more, where the two teams were fighting hard to win. The room was filled with laughter and betrayal. Yukhei kept on getting shot and tripping which made all of the members laugh, especially Jisung, who couldn’t even focus because of how much he was laughing. Sicheng took advantage of the situation since his own boyfriend was trying to calm the youngest down and get him to play again, slightly annoyed. The chinese boy shot Yuta every single opportunity he got; which was a lot. He followed him everywhere and kept on shooting both Yuta and Jisung. And everytime he did, a loud “Dong Sicheng” coming from the japanese boy could be heard. Everyone seemed to have had fun when they came out of the room to change. The man had yet to announce the scores and the winning team, and they were all eager to find out. The top 3 were, with no surprises, Taeyong, Jaehyun and Sicheng.

“Uh, the final results were tight with only 360 points of difference”, they all gasped, it was indeed very tight. “But the blue team is ahead, with 37 860 points”

All the boys, even the red team, started screaming, either from happiness or frustration. Yukhei and Jae ran to the birthday boy and carried him on their shoulders starting to chant for him. The reds joined them and soon enough they were all screaming “Taeyong! Taeyong! Taeyong!” as the latter was laughing and screaming with them. He started to feel dizzy and asked his friends to put him down before running to Ten’s arms like a puppy.

A couple of hours later, they were all heading home, tired and tipsy after the long day. They all spent the afternoon playing bowling and drinking soju -apart from Jisung who stuck to Sprite. Ten, Johnny and Jungwoo were the ones that didn’t drink too much, to make sure to drive everyone home safely. After saying goodbye, Ten left in his car with Taeyong, Jisung, Yuta and Sicheng. They had already dropped the couple off at their apartment and only had to bring Jisung back before being able to go home. It was only 8 in the afternoon but Taeyong was already falling asleep on the passenger seat. Ten couldn’t help but find it adorable, and to be honest: it was. He looked up to the mirror to see Jisung typing on his phone and smiling.

“You’re talking to Chenle ?”, he asked in a soft, caring voice. Ten and Taeyong were probably the main factors to the Chensung relationship. Without them, the youngest friends wouldn’t have noticed how ridiculously in love they were with each other. They were like their parents in a way, always caring for them, helping them and making sure everything was fine.

“Yeah”, Jisung said smiling, not looking up from his phone. “I’m telling him about today and how we won and he’s proud”. Ten’s smile widened at the softness in his friend’s voice.

“How’s China ?”

“He said it’s rainy”, Jisung said, finally looking up. “It’s not cold but rainy. He had to walk to the store under the rain and he said that he thinks he’s going to be sick. I told him I was not going to take care of his stupid, sick ass”.

“We all know you’re going to check on him every time he only whines and bring him soup everyday. But sure Jisung-ie.”, Ten laughed when his friend’s cheeks turned red

“Not my fault that he can’t take care of himself. I’m supposed to be the youngest in our relationship!”

Ten only laughed and gave Taeyong a glance. He completely understood what Jisung meant. They reached the latter’s house a few minutes later and he left after thanking Ten and telling him to take care of his “hyung”. He drove home carefully, putting some music on, no too loud but loud enough to wake Taeyong up. Like a kitten, he opened his eyes and softly moaned before looking at Ten:

“Are we home ?”

“Yup”, Ten answered, parking the car in front of Taeyong’s house.

He was only going to get him to bed before going back home so he didn’t worry too much about parking well or in Taeyong’s spot. As soon as they were both out of the car, the birthday boy reached out for Ten’s arm as he put his head on his shoulder and let him guide him to the house. The thai boy had his own set of keys to get into the house so he didn’t worry too much. He brought his boyfriend upstairs and helped him change in one of Ten’s shirt he left there a while ago. He put him under the covers and leaned in to give him a kiss. Taeyong’s hand found its way to Ten’s neck so he could fully enjoy his boyfriend’s lips. As always, he could feel butterflies in his stomach as the Thai boy bit his lower lip. He was happily, desperately and shamelessly in love with this boy and be it because of the alcohol, the kiss or the day, he was suddenly so overwhelmed by his feelings that he had to pull away. Ten looked at him a bit confused, tilting his head and reaching for his hand.

“Stay the night”, Taeyong said. “Please”, his voice cracked. He didn’t really know why he was crying, he just couldn’t stand the thought of Ten going away.

He knew he had dance practice first hour tomorrow morning and that he would have to wake up extra early, but if his boyfriend needed him to stay, he would. He took off his -Taeyong’s- leather jacket and his jeans before tucking himself to bed and holding the older boy in his arms, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

“I love you so much”, Taeyong said as he pulled the younger closer, as close as he could. He was now sure that the tears were caused by the alcohol but he also knew that there was nothing in this world that he loved more than the boy laying next to him. And he knew he would never let him go. And luckily enough, Ten felt the same way about him.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh thank you so much for reading oof this is my first au i hope you liked it vjkbkj the taeten tag is EMPTY and it made me so sad so here i am! 
> 
> expect more taeten in the future my dudes.
> 
> also thank you @sleepysoftie for correcting my work oof a legend!
> 
> i really hope you all enjoyed this ♡
> 
> follow me on twt : @chittayeoi (yes it's an i)


End file.
